


All I need is you

by Thermalstar



Series: When lost souls are found [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PTSD, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thermalstar/pseuds/Thermalstar
Summary: Part two of "When lost souls are found" series.Kara faces the challenges of overcoming her past and managing what she feels. Those challenges become more difficult when adding love, purpose and loyalty to the mix.How is Kara going to get through?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: When lost souls are found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828918
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	1. Lovely Mornings and horrible Guilt

It’s Saturday morning and Kara woke up to a beam of sunlight shining onto her face. She tried to turn around to stretch but felt an arm wrapped around her waist. Lena. Normally Lena would be at her office by then, working. But since Kara came back, she had convinced Lena to make Saturday's “Lazy days” and Sunday “workless” days. She still doesn’t know how she managed to convince Lena to agree to her new terms. Kara listened to Lena’s heartbeat as she gently lifted her arm so she could get out of bed. She quickly changed and went into the open space of the main room to do some yoga in the morning sun. It was truly an amazing day. The sun was out and the sky was as blue as ever. Kara quickly made a pot of coffee before she started working out. 

During one of her therapy sessions, Kelly had mentioned that yoga might help her center and ground herself before the day starts. Kara had decided to try it and found that it really did help. 

Meanwhile, Lena was waking up from the smell of a fresh pot of coffee and open curtains in her room. She normally didn’t enjoy lazy days, let alone waking up to the sun. But ever since Kara had been staying with her and had asked her to take it easy on Saturdays and Sundays, Lena realized she could get used to anything for the blonde. Lena sat up and stretched out her arms. 

She got out of bed, pulled on one of Kara’s oversized sweaters and her glasses before she left the bedroom. When Lena found Kara, her mouth immediately dried. Kara was wearing booty shorts as well as a sports bra. Her left leg was in front of her and bent while the other one was stretched out behind her. Her right arm was stretched out to the ceiling with her head facing the same way while her left arm was near her left foot. Her front side was facing the window and her backside was facing Lena. 

Long story short, Lena really liked the view. She stood there, leaning on the back of the couch and bit her lip as she looked at Kara’s long, very toned legs.

“Good morning,” Lena said, trying to slow her breathing as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Kara responded. 

Kara got up into a neutral position and then proceeded to bend down and wrap her hands around her calves with her legs completely straight. As Kara got into position, she heard Lena’s heartbeat increase and smirked to herself. She bent down a bit further, making sure her ass was facing the kitchen where Lena was.

Lena was in total panic mode. Kara had just bent down and all Lena could do was stare at her very nice ass. She couldn’t help but imagine her hands trailing down Kara’s back as they passionately kissed. Her hand squeezing the soft flesh. She couldn’t help but get lost at the thought of placing kisses all over her body and leaving marks in her path. Lena took in a sharp breath and quickly turned around to pour herself her cup of coffee. 

When Lena turned around again, Kara had changed positions. She was not doing a reverse plank with her abs facing the ceiling. Her legs were stretched out towards Lena and her head was bent back, showing off her neck. 

Lena couldn’t stop staring. Kara’s quads were tensed appearing perfectly defined under the sunlight. As Lena ran her eyes up Kara’s legs and towards her stomach, her jaw dropped. She could feel warmth spread through her body as she counted one, two… six, perfectly defined squares. Lena was sure she was drooling by that point. She brought her mug up to her lips and took a sip.

“Oh fuck,” she hissed. The coffee had burnt her lips.

Kara immediately looked up, her abs still tensed as she looked at Lena.

“Are you okay?” she asked, trying not to smirk.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, having already forgotten about the pain as she saw Kara’s tensed stomach. 

Kara got up and made her way to the kitchen, watching how Lena’s eyes followed her hungrily.

“You were staring,” Kara smugly stated.

“It’s not my fault that you’re extremely ripped and hot as fuck.”

“Really now?” Kara asked as she walked closer to Lena, resting her hands on her waist. 

“Yep,” Lena whispered.

Kara came closer, her lips hovering centimetres away from Lena’s. Lena almost forgot how to breathe. She felt Kara’s hands gently pull her closer but not quite close enough. 

“Kiss me,” Kara whispered.

Lena closed the distance between them and met Kara’s lips with a sweet and soft kiss. But Lena didn’t want sweet and soft. She wanted intense and hard so she placed her mug onto the counter and brought her arms around Kara’s neck. She pulled her closer into the kiss as she pushed her hips forward into Kara’s. Kara pulled Lena’s waist impossibly closer, making sure there was no space between them. Before she knew it, Kara had moved her hands lower and grabbed Lena’s thighs, lifting her up onto the island. Lena’s legs were now wrapped around Kara’s waist and were hooked together behind her back. Kara’s hands slid up to the front of Lena and went under the sweater and Lena’s sleep shirt. Kara was drawing circles along Lena’s abdomen. Lena pulled back panting as she brought her hand to Kara’s face and traced her finger along Kara’s red lips. 

“Couch, now,” Lena demanded. 

Kara immediately lifted Lena up and connected their lips. She slowly but surely brought them to the couch. She placed Lena down and stayed on top of her as she started to move her kisses along the side of her face and along her neck. Lena moaned at the sensation of Kara’s mouth on her neck and started grinding her hips into Kara’s abs. Kara pushed down onto Lena, giving her more friction, as she brought her hands higher and caressed the underside of Lena’s breast. Lena was so close when she suddenly heard a phone ring. Kara’s head shot up.

“It’s your mom isn’t it?” Lena asked annoyed and out of breath. 

Kara shyly nodded as she stopped what she was doing and waited for Lena to react.

“It’s alright. Go. She’s worried.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, “you are pretty…” Kara smirked and before she could finish her sentence Lena interrupted.

“Oh my god, Kara. Go before I shut you up,” Lena blushed, “I’m going to go take a very old shower.”

Kara got up to get her phone and watched Lena leave the living room looking very disheveled.

“I owe you,” she yelled before accepting the call.

“What took you so long?” Alex asked.

“Honey, are you okay?” Eliza asked, concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine. I was just… doing yoga,” Kara blushed as she thought about what had just happened. Although she was furious about the interruption, her family and friends didn’t know her and Lena were kind of a thing yet so Kara had to lie. 

“I didn’t know you did yoga,” Eliza said.

“Yeah. Kelly recommended it as a way to relax.”

Kara zoned out as her mother and sister were rambling about their days. She was too preoccupied thinking about other possible exercises that her and Lena could have done together to relieve the tension in her body. 

With that thought, Kara listened into Lena’s heartbeat and turned beat red when she heard it was going really fast. It was hard to keep up over the running water but she heard enough to know that Lena was touching herself. Had Kara really turned her on that much? Lena’s heart rate started accelerating and Kara could hear soft moans. When suddenly, she heard Lena take in a sharp breath as her heartbeat accelerated before hearing her catch her breath. Lena just came. Kara had never been more jealous of Lena’s fingers.

For the rest of the call, Kara could barely focus on what her family was saying, let alone look at them directly. She was so turned on that it was embarrassing.

* * *

Later, both Kara and Lena were sitting in the living room reading their books with the news on in the background. Lena looked over at Kara, who was now wearing Lena’s MIT hoodie and some shorts. Her hair was down and she wasn’t wearing her glasses, which made Lena smile. Kara looked so peaceful. She smiled to herself and took out her phone and secretly took a photo of the goddess sitting opposite her. Lena immediately sent the photo to the superfriends group chat. She looked up and saw that Kara was now facing the TV and her posture had stiffened.

“... the police say that the fire badly injured three people, one of which was a child. All of the victims of today's attack are currently being treated at National City hospital and-” the reporter brought his hand up to his ear as he listened, “I have just been informed of some sad news. The child that was caught in the fire died on his way to the hospital…”

Lena looked at Kara who looked distraught. She saw a tear fall down Kara’s face as she blankly looked at the TV. Lena understood. Kara felt guilty because she wasn’t there to save him. Lena put her book down and slowly moved closer to Kara.

“What do you need me to do?” she asked quietly.

Kara didn’t turn around but leaned back into the couch, her body still stiff.

“Just stay,” she said at the verge of tears. 

Lena took Kara’s hand in her own and Kara curled into her side and started quietly crying for the boy she didn’t save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have s few ideas as to how this chapter might go but feel free to share any ideas you might have.
> 
> Anyways,  
> 'Till next time my dudes.  
> -M
> 
> EDIT:   
> I've been going through this fic and editing it so I can finish it. Like I said, I will finish it. I'm determined.


	2. Lashing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Winn want Kara to be supergirl again. How will she respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I have been MIA lately but the past few days have been hard on me for some reason. I want to post regularly so I hope my life won't get in the way of that. Anyways, this chapter had about 1500 words.  
> Enjoy.

“Hey Kara. Ready for lunch?” Winn asked as he walked through Kara’s office at CatCo. Kara had been so focused about the article she was writing that she hadn’t heard Winn and Alex walk in.

“Kara?”

“Huh?” Kara looked up from her desk, “oh. Hi guys.”

“Hey,” Alex said, walking towards Kara and bending down to give her a hug.

“Whatcha working on?” Winn said as he peaked over the corner of the laptop.

“An article about how crime rates are higher than ever. There are a lot of statistics.”

“You know, crime rates would probably go down if Supergirl returned,” Winn said in an excited whisper.

“Yeah. Since you’re back we can figure out a backstory as to why Supergirl was gone so for long,” Alex added.

Kara froze. She didn’t know what to tell them. Should she just say that she doesn’t want Supergirl to come back? Or should she lie? She didn’t know what to do. She knew that if it were up to them, she’d already be out there saving the world again.

“Mhmm,” she responded as she intensely looked at a sheet filled with statistics so she wouldn’t have to look at them.

Both Alex and Winn shared a confused look but then changed the subject.

“Where do you want to eat?” Alex asked.

“I’m sorry guys. I’m really busy, plus I’m not really hungry right now,” Kara pretended to take notes.

“You’re not really hungry?” Winn gasped.

“Are you sure? Because normally you would eat your weight in pot-stickers on a daily basis if you could.”

Alex seemed skeptical and Kara knew that she needed to sell that she was “okay” if she wanted to be left alone. Kara looked up at Alex with a smile.

“Yes. I also just ate a bunch of sticky buns,” Kara pointed to the box on her desk.

Alex smiled back and nodded.

“See you at game night then. We’re still having it at Lena’s right? Her place is awesome.”

“Yep. See you then.”

Kara watched Alex and Winn leave as she felt guilt settle in her gut. Truth was, Kara didn’t actually eat the sticky buns. The box had been there since Nia dropped it off. Kara hadn’t eaten since breakfast. She was also already done with her article and was merely proof reading it. Kara didn’t like lying to Alex. She felt very guilty about it. But she needed time and at the moment she feels like time is the one thing she doesn’t have. 

Kara felt her heart rate increase at the thought of disappointing her sister and friends. All those people that depended on her. She’s letting them all down. Kara picked up her phone but realized that Lena was in a meeting. Instead she texts Kelly. A few moments later her phone rings. She picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Kara. Is everything okay? I got your message.”

“Hi Kelly. Yeah it’s okay… well no it isn’t but it’s, umm.”

“What’s going on?” she asks gently.

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed. I mean it isn’t as bad as the last time I called but Lena is in a meeting and I- I don’t know.”

“Do you need me to listen?”

“I don’t think I can talk about it.”

“How about I tell you about my day. Maybe that’ll distract you from whatever is bothering you.”

“That sounds nice.”

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kara and the superfriends were sitting in Lena’s living room, debating about which Marvel character was the most attractive.

“Black Widow and Gamora are the top two hottest-”

“No way. No. You can’t. Steve Rogers,” Winn interrupted Alex.

“But he’s such a cliche,” Kelly responded.

“Hela,” Kara said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn when all of a sudden everyone stopped and looked at her.

“As in Thor’s evil sister?” James asked.

“You said any marvel character. You didn’t say hero,” she argued.

“Hmm, what do you like about her?” Nia asked curiously.

Kara was sitting next to Lena, their thighs touching. When Nia asked, Kara heard Lena’s heart rate increase just a bit. Not a noticeable amount but she knew her heartbeat so well that she caught the change.

“Well. She is extremely hot. Her jawline. And her eyes. And other stuff I should probably not say out loud,” Kara blushed. “She’s also really powerful.”

“So you got a thing for power?” Lucy asked. 

“Nope. Don't wanna hear where this is going, Lucy. keep in mind, this is my little sister.”

Kara blushed. She was dating one of the most powerful women in the world. She looked at Lena and saw that she was smirking into her wine glass.

“What about you Lena?” Lucy asked. 

“Captain Marvel. And no. I will not explain why.” 

“You know what’s funny?” Winn asked, slurring his words, “Captain Marvel's name is Carol Danvers. I guess Lena likes a Danvers.”

James choked on his drink and started coughing. Everyone was focused on James so Kara turned to Lena.

“You know I was talking about you right? I had to make it seem like i was talking about Hela too, otherwise I would have mentioned your beautiful green eyes and that freckle that’s right on the base of your neck,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. 

She heard Lena take in a deep breath. Lena knew exactly what Kara meant. Every time Kara would kiss down her neck, she would always linger right on her freckle. She loved it when Kara did that.

“If they asked me to tell them why I chose Captain Marvel, I would have probably mentioned her abs or her shoulders. God, her shoulders.”

It was Kara’s turn to take in a breath as Lena whispered into her ear. Although they haven’t exactly had sex yet, they did spend a lot of time admiring each others bodies as best as they could.

“Is that something you’re into?”

“What do you mean, darling?”

“The hair. You know, I’ve been considering cutting it.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Kara nodded.

“Maybe. We can talk about it if you want. But you know I'll love you no matter how you look.”

Kara wanted to kiss Lena so badly. And she was going to if she wasn’t interrupted by Alex.

“Speaking of superheroes. Kara. When are we gonna put you back in the game?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Why not? It’s been two months Kara,” James said.

“Is there something wrong? Because you used to love being Supergirl. What happened?” Alex asked.

Kara felt more than heard her own heartbeat speed up and was starting to get overwhelmed by the sounds around her.

“Did you lose your powers? Are you in trouble?” Winn said very fast.

“You lost your power?” Alex said, struggling to get up from how drunk she was.

“No Stop,” Kara yelled and got up, “I don’t want to be her anymore. Okay? So just let it go.”

Kara needed to get away from this now. She needed to leave so she stormed out of the apartment. Lena immediately got up to follow her but Alex stopped her. 

“She needs to be left alone. She’s acting all weird,” Alex slurred her words.

“No. She needs to know that no matter what she decides to do with her life that she isn’t alone. You guys should head home whenever you’re ready. I’m going to go check on Kara,” Lena said, trying not to sound angry as she grabbed her coat and put on her sneakers before leaving the apartment. 

* * *

She shouldn’t have reacted that way. She knows that. Alex and the others didn’t mean to hurt her, so why did it hurt. Why couldn’t she just tell them like any normal person would. Why did she have to snap at them? They have been nothing but good to her. Why couldn’t Kara just be normal.

“Sticky buns?”

Kara turned around to find Lena standing behind her with a box of sticky buns in her hand.

“Hey. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Lena said as she joined Kara and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“No I should. I haven’t been communicating. I’ve been shutting everyone out.”

“Kara. I know it’s hard for you to accept, but you went through something traumatic. It is more than okay, in fact it is normal not to be okay all the time afterwards. Or in any situation really.”

Kara looked out onto the river. They were standing on the bridge and were leaning against the railing.

“It’s just… I feel like everyone needs me to be Supergirl. Or sunny Kara Danvers. But I don’t know how to be them anymore. I don’t know who I am anymore and I don’t know what to do.”

“There’s more to it isn’t there.”

Kara nodded. 

“I’m afraid of not being able to live up to who everyone expects me to be. And a year ago I lost everyone I cared about. I lost you. I am afraid that I might lose you again if I go back to being her,” Kara let out a shaky sigh, “I’m afraid, Lena.”

“I know. I am afraid too. But we're in this together, no matter what. And there's no way I am leaving you ever again without a fight. I promise,” Lena offered Kara a gentle smile.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”

“I love you, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara kissed Lena deeply, as if to convey just how much she loved her. When they separated and Lena offered her the box, Kara opened it and took one of the sticky buns. She took a big bite and smiled at Lena. She may not know where she is going in life, but she knows that as long Lena is by her side, she will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I go for "Stem Kara"? I kinda like the idea... not gonna lie. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also thank you for all your support.  
> 'Till next time my dudes.  
> -M
> 
> EDIT:   
> been editing this fic... just minor edits so nothing major has changed.


	3. The Nightmare of living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds herself back in the spaceship she was trapped in, all alone. How will she cope? Does she find her way back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has around 1500 words.  
> Enjoy.

“Where am I? I am on a ship. No! I’m back. No no no no. I can’t be back here,” Kara thought as she was floating through the spaceship, “I need to get back to her.”

Kara pushed off of one of the walls towards the control center. She grabbed onto the chair and strapped herself in. She immediately started typing away at the controls. 

“Why can’t I read this? What’s going on?”

Kara pressed a few more buttons and suddenly artificial gravity was turned on.

“Okay. Okay. Just breathe. Just breathe. It’ll be okay,” Kara tried to soothe herself as she tried to get the ship's engines to work. 

She typed away at the screen in front of her when a robotic voice said, “engine failure. Engine failure.”

“Fuck. okay.”

Kara unstrapped herself from the chair and started looking for the engine room. As she was walking down a hallway, she passed by a room where something had caught her attention. She walked in and was greeted with a large window that looked out onto a planet. 

“Krypton?”

It looked like krypton, but it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. She watched Krypton explode. Kara needed to get out of there. She needed to fly back to Lena. She needed Lena. 

Kara left the room and continued looking for the engine room. She held back tears as she searched, not wanting to break down until she was home and safe. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

She heard a low thrumming sound as she turned the corner. It came from a room at the end of the hallway. When she entered the room, she saw the engines. They were destroyed. 

Fighting back more tears, she picked up the tool boxes discarded on the ground and walked up to one of the four engines. She wasn’t an expert, but she knew enough that she felt like she could attempt to fix them. 

* * *

Kara had been working for what felt like an eternity. She managed to fix the two primary engines and stabilize the third one. But the fourth engine was completely destroyed. Kara was exhausted and hungry and just wanted to go home. She made her way to the control center. On her way she passed another room. This one didn’t have a large window and appeared to be a lab. The lab had exotic looking plants that were defrosting. Kara remembered that this ship was abandoned and the open doors must’ve caused all life to freeze. She saw one of that one of those plants had bloomed a purple flower. It was the only flower there and looked bright and full of life. Seeing it gave Kara hope that maybe she could survive this and come back to Lena. She needed to survive this for her.

She sat down in the pilot's chair and started typing away, preparing the thrusters for launch. When she looked up, about to test the engines, she saw krypton. Then it changed. It was no longer krypton, it was earth. She was home. She needed to go home. She pressed the button, causing the engines to rumble. 

“Come on. We’re almost there,” Kara started to hope. 

The engines gave her another loud rumble before they started to slowly move the ship forwards. 

“Yes. I’m coming Lena.”

Kara directed the ship towards earth. But something was off. Earth didn’t look like it used to. It was dying.

“No,” Kara yelled, feeling tears run down her face. 

Kara tried to get to earth as fast as she could but the thrusters wouldn’t budge. Before she knew it, earth exploded right before her eyes.

“LENA”

“Kara, Kara. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here. It’s just a dream. You’re safe. I’m here,” Lena whispered into Kara’s hair as she held her tightly.

Kara was sobbing into the crook of Lena’s neck. She held onto her tightly and Lena was sure she was going to have bruises from here Kara gripped her arm. Lena started rocking at a calming pace as she continued to whisper soothing words. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”

“You d-died. I watched you die,” Kara said, in between sobs.

“I’m right here,” Lena said, taking one of Kara’s hands and placing it onto her chest, “I’m alive. See? My heart is beating and I’m breathing. I’m right here.”

Kara took in a deep breath and pressed her hand slightly against Lena, afraid that her heartbeat might disappear. Kara cried quietly as Lena continued to hold her.

* * *

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” Alex asked as Lena entered the lab. 

Lena had stayed home from work at LCorp, but her and Kara agreed that she should go to the DEO for her work there. The project she was working on wasn’t something she could do from home. 

“Hello to you too,” Lena responded as she set down her purse and picked up one of the tablets. 

“Hey Lena,” Kelly said as she joined them. “Hey Alex,” Kelly said, kissing Alex on the cheek, “What are you guys doing?”

“We’re working on tech we could potentially turn into personal shields,” Lena explained, typing on the tablet.

“Wow. That’s cool. Lena, are you okay?” Kelly looked concerned.

“Yeah, Lena. You look more exhausted than usual,” Winn added as him and Nia walked into the lab. 

“Yeah, well I didn’t sleep much,” Lena yawned. 

“I have never seen you yawn in my life. This must’ve been bad,” Nia said surprised, “wait… does this have to do with Kara? She wasn’t at work today. Is she okay?”

“What happened?” Kelly asked, beating Alex to it.

“Kara had a really bad nightmare and ended up waking me up by screaming my name. I stayed up until she was able to fall back asleep from exhaustion. She’s okay now but was too shaken to go to work. Stayed home with her but I couldn’t exactly do this from home so she made me come,” Lena explained. As soon as she did, she knew she had said too much. They didn’t know Kara and her were together, let alone sharing a bed. 

“Is she at your place now?” Alex asked, more concerned about her sister.

“Yes,” Lena responded, “you can go to her if you want. I can finish up here on my own, plus you guys need to talk.”

“I fucked up last time. I don’t think she wants to see me,” Alex looked down.

“All she wants is for her sister to be there. She needs you now more than ever. Just… you don't have to talk. You can just sit there with her. And bring potstickers,” Lena suggested.

“Okay. Thank you.” Alex grabbed her things and left.

“Are we not going to talk about what just happened?” Winn asked, genuinely surprised.

“Nope,” Lena deflected.

“Have you guys been together for a while?” Nia asked, barely hiding her excitement.

“Guys, let her work,” Kelly motioned for them to leave. 

Nia and Winn reluctantly left Kelly and Lena alone. Lena sighed with relief. She was not ready to talk to them about it. She still had to ask Kara whether she wanted them to know. 

“What happened?” Kelly asked sincerely.

Lena contemplated answering her for a moment but then again, Kelly was Kara’s therapist. 

“I woke up to her crying and screaming my name at the top of her lungs. She was shaking. I held her and told her I wasn’t going anywhere but she kept crying.” 

As Lena thought about what had happened, her words got caught in her throat as she was tearing up.

“She was in so much pain, Kelly. Seeing her like that, terrified. It broke my heart. She thought I’d died. And-” Lena started crying and Kelly pulled her into a hug.

“She was in so much pain and I couldn’t help her,” Lena said into Kelly’s shoulder. 

“Of course you did. You helped her so much in the past month and a half. You helped her more than any of us could,” Kelly reassured her.

Lena pulled back and started wiping her tears away. She started chuckling.

“I don’t usually break down like this. I’ve been extra emotional with Kara back.”

“Makes sense. You love her,” Kelly smiled.

“I really do. I always have and always will.”

“I’m not saying it’s going to get easier any time soon. It’s going to take time. She needs time to heal. But as long as you’re there and you support her, she will heal. And Lena. You can always talk to us. This is going to be tough on you too and just know that you don’t have to do it alone. Alright?”

“Thanks Kelly. Has anyone ever told you how wise you are?” 

“Yes. I’m pretty wise aren’t I?!” 

Lena smiled. She felt warm, like she finally had someone to support her. A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is pretty angsty but I think it is important that I explore Kara's trauma a bit so her journey to recovery can be better. Ya know? 
> 
> Anyways,  
> 'Till next time my dudes.  
> -M


	4. Sisters and Potstickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Kara and apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been consistent and I think that is because I've had some personal issues. Anyways, thank you for still keeping up with this story. I'm going to work harder on posting more consistently.
> 
> Enjoy.

Kara was sitting on Lena’s couch, blankly staring at the TV. It was playing the National Geographic channel on a low volume. The background noise was comforting. She was thinking about everything but nothing at the same time. It was like her mind was racing while simultaneously being too slow to process her feelings. She’s had nightmares before. They mainly revolved around her losing her world all over again. Or losing Alex and Eliza. But this one was different. Kara didn’t have a choice of making Eliza, Alex or her parents a part of her life, not that she regretted it. She was more than grateful to have them in her life and wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them. But she didn’t have a choice. Same applied to Winn, James and even Mon-El. Her relationship with Lena was different. It was a choice. Who was she kidding. It wasn’t a choice. From the day that they met, Kara knew that Lena would be important to her. Had she known that she felt the same way, she would have confessed her love to her far sooner. Truth be told, Kara didn’t really understand why it was different for her. Maybe it was because around Lena she was allowed to be herself. She loved the others dearly but Lena was the only one who truly made her feel at home on a planet that didn’t belong to her. Lena was her home.

Kara’s train of thought was interrupted with a knock on the door. She was too tired to get up to check so she used her X-ray vision to see who it was.

“Kara, it’s me. I bought pot-stickers,” Alex said from the other side of the door.

Kara sighed and walked towards the door to open it. Kara opened it and stood there silently.

“Can we talk?” Alex asked carefully. 

Kara moved aside, allowing Alex to enter. She closed the door behind her and wrapped herself tighter in her fluffy robe. They stood there for a moment before Alex decided to set down the take-out bag onto the coffee table and stand directly in front of Kara.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for acting like that. Even when drunk I usually know better but you just seemed so distant. And I miss my sister,” she paused, waiting for a response. Alex could sense that Kara was tired and felt guilty for not being there for her this morning.

“Let’s sit down,” Alex guided Kara towards the couch and they both sat down. 

“Kara, you know that if you decide not to become Supergirl again, I’ll be okay with that right? I’ll always love you no matter what,” Alex said firmly, taking one of Kara’s hands in hers.

“Thank you. It’s just… a lot happened and I don’t want to go back to the way things were. At least not yet. I’m not ready to be her again,” Kara looked down at her hand in Alex’s. She missed her sister too.

“I’m sorry for not noticing what you were going through. I should have been there and known something was up.”

“It’s not your fault, Alex.”

Alex looked like she didn’t really believe her but didn’t want to argue so she let it go. She took off her leather jacket and took take-out boxes out of the paper bag. She handed one of only pot-stickers to Kara and took one of fried rice and chicken for herself.

“So what happened last night?” Alex asked, trying to soften her expression towards Kara.

“It was nothing.”

“Kara, it wasn’t nothing. You had a nightmare. And from what Lena told me, it was a bad one. You haven’t had a bad one since we were teenagers. We don’t have to talk about it but please let me try and help.”

“I lost her,” Kara quietly said as if the words could hurt her. Alex looked at her confused.

“In my nightmare. I lost Lena. She died. All of you did.”

Kara was fighting to hold back her tears. She told herself she wasn’t going to cry again but just the thought of that horrible nightmare made it difficult. Alex noticed Kara was struggling and took their food and placed it on the coffee table before pulling Kara into a hug. Kara didn’t cry. Instead, she breathed a breath of relief. She felt safe. A different type of safe than she felt around Lena. 

“I was in the middle of nowhere next to a planet that looked like Krypton, in the ship I had found. I was trying to repair it so I could come back. Then the planet turned into earth and exploded. I lost you and Lena and the others. And then I woke up,” Kara explained from within Alex’s embrace.

Alex pulled back to look Kara in the eye. 

“You’re not going to lose us. Alright?”

Kara nodded.

“So, are we going to talk about how you and Lena share a bed now?” Alex raised an eyebrow and Kara immediately blushed.

“Uhh-”

“Since when?”

“Since game night.”

“You’ve been together for two days and you’re already moved in with her?” Alex gasped, “even U-haul lesbians don’t move in this fast.”

“No, we shared a bed pretty often since the first game night after I came back,” Kara chuckled, “we’ve been together for… I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Alex laughed. 

“Well, after that game night Lena asked me why I was acting weird after you guys brought up, um… Supergirl. I may have left her on the balcony and then came back a few hours later. Lena and I kind of yelled at each other.”

“You guys yelled at each other? Shit, what happened.”

“Lena was first mad that I just left her hanging on the balcony but then she was sad and afraid. She was afraid of losing me again. And then I kinda yelled about me not being okay enough to live up to everyone’s expectation of who I was supposed to be.”

“Is that how you feel? Like you have to live up to an idea around us?”

“Yea,” Kara responded shyly, “But I also sort of forgot that you were there for me. I don’t know. I just felt lost. And Lena was there. She immediately knew how I felt because she felt it too.”

“So y’all are in love now?”

“Yes. I think,” Kara blushed again, “but I think I always was. If that makes sense.”

Alex nodded because she understood what it was like to be in love with your best friend.

“So how did yelling turn into dating?” Alex asked curiously. 

“Well she told me to be me, Kara Zor-El and that she loved all sides of me. And then we kissed,” Kara smiled at the memory.

“So you guys are doing it now?”

“Alex,” Kara turned beet red. 

“What? Is she a good kisser?” Alex asked jokingly. But when Kara only looked away shyly, she became curious. “Is she good in bed?”

Kara didn’t respond.

“Oh my god Kara. She is, isn't she.”

“I don’t know. We didn’t exactly do it yet. But we did have a few... hot make out sessions,” Kara said, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh do tell. I mean… don’t give me too many details though,” Alex chuckled. Kara was smiling and seeing Kara happy like that gave her hope that she would heal. 

“I really like her, Alex. Actually, I love her. She means the world to me. It’s like I can’t breathe without her.”

“I know. And I’m glad you both finally figured it out. It was getting annoying seeing you guys pining over each other when you were friends,” Alex sighed.

“We weren’t that obvious. I wasn’t. Was I?”

“Yep. You were. I think James still thinks that you’re hung up about either him or Mon-El and that’s why you aren’t dating anyone.”

Kara was surprised. What happened between her and James was short and awkward. She didn’t know that he thought of her like that. She would have to talk to him once she was ready. 

“How about we eat our dinner and we watch movies until your girlfriend comes home?”

Kara smiled. “Yes. That’s a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't worry, we're gonna get more fluffy stuff soon. :)
> 
> Anyways,  
> 'Till next time my dudes.  
> -M


	5. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara thanks Lena in a special way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like it. I tried to make my writing style seem more flowy and natural so it's easier to read. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience :)

Kara is having a good day. She is. She woke up early, did some yoga, had a steamy make-out session after yoga. She even ate two breakfasts this morning, which hasn’t happened in over a year. When she got to work, she went straight to Snapper and he gave her a piece she had been dying to get. Lena had to cancel lunch, but she still passed by LCorp to drop off some food and coffee for her. 

Kara felt good. She was on her way back from interviewing someone for her article when she passed by Nonna’s for sticky buns. As she was about to enter the coffee shop, she caught herself in the reflection. She didn’t just feel good. She looked good too. She looked happy. She hadn’t had a panic attack in a while. She’d been able to sleep better and she was eating like herself again. All of this happened because of Lena.

Warmth filled Kara’s chest at the thought of how much Lena had done for her of the past two months. Lena was there for her when she cried. She was there when she got lost in her thoughts. Lena was her rock, in the middle of a chaotic ocean. Kara loved her and she wanted to make sure that Lena knew just how much.

* * *

Kara planned everything. She finished her article and handed it to Snapper on her way out of the building. Afterwards, she made her way to a store to buy some decorations for what she had planned. Kara had set up a table on the balcony of the penthouse and used the decorations to make it look romantic. She went to Paris to buy Lena’s favourite wine. She bought Lena’s favourite meal from Italy and picked flowers from all around the world. She even flew to Midvale to get Eliza’s chocolate pecan pie for dessert that she knew Lena liked. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect. 

All that was missing now was for her to get dressed and for Lena to arrive. 

* * *

When Lena walked into her penthouse, she immediately took off her heels. She had spent the better part of the day in meetings, convincing people she was capable of doing her job as the CEO of LCorp. Little did she know, her horrible day was going to be turned around for the better.

“Kara?” Lena called out.

“Here,” Kara responded from somewhere inside. 

“Coming,” Lena said, making her way towards Kara’s voice, “you wouldn’t believe the audacity of those white egotistical men. They had the balls to tell me that my brother made more profit as CEO when they know damn well that I-”

Lena’s voice trailed off as she walked into the kitchen and saw a beautiful bouquet of red carnations. That’s when Lena noticed that the penthouse was candle lit. It was dark but not too dark. It was perfect. 

“Kara?” Lena whispered, as if saying it aloud would make it disappear.

“Hi,” Kara said, walking into the penthouse from the balcony.

Kara was wearing black pants that accented her curves. A navy blue blouse that had the top few buttons unbuttoned. Her sleeves had been rolled up, showing off her toned forearms. She was wearing a simple gold chain around her neck and her hair was down. 

“Hi,” Lena barely managed to say, “what’s this?”

“Date night,” Kara said, her voice also barely above a whisper.

“When did you plan all this?”

“At work.”

Lena moved towards Kara, resting her hands on her shoulders. Kara pulled Lena in gently by her waist and looked into her green eyes.

“Why? Sweaty, you know you don’t have to do this for me right?” Lena asked, still in disbelief. 

It wasn’t the first time she had experienced a gesture like this. But, for some reason, this meant more to her than the past ones ever did. 

“I know. But I wanted to,” Kara said, looking deeper into Lena’s eyes, “You mean the world to me Lena. You did so much for me. I feel more like myself everyday because of you. You helped me and so many people and never asked for anything in return. I wanted to do something nice for you. To show you how much I love and appreciate you. Because Lena, you deserve the world and so much more.”

Lena was speechless. She looked into Kara’s eyes, processing the words that the blonde had spoken. She didn’t understand why, but her chest ached. It wasn’t painful. But it ached. She loved Kara so much that it hurt. And her heart just infinitely grew. 

Lena pulled Kara down into a kiss. It was hard and passionate. She needed it to convey every ounce of emotion she felt towards her. When she pulled away, all she could do was rest her head on Kara’s shoulder, holding her impossibly closer. 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“No need to thank me,” Kara smiled, “come with me?”

“Where are we going?”

“Nowhere. I just have our food set up on the balcony and I’m worried it’s getting cold.”

“Food?”

Kara chuckled. She took Lena’s hand and led her out onto the balcony where she had set up a small table. There were two couvered plates, placed on opposite sides with a few roses in a vase set in the middle. There were candles all around the balcony, enveloping them in a perfect warm glow. 

Lena was speechless. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that someone like Kara, whom she loved and adored, would want to be with her, let alone spoil her. 

“Wow,” Lena said breathlessly, “it’s beautiful.”

Kara blushed in response as she led Lena to her side of the table. She pulled out her chair and let Lena sit down before sitting down herself. 

Lena looked deeply into blue eyes, her own filled with tears of pure joy and love. 

“I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

“I love you too, Lena Kieran Luthor.”

They sat there for a little while longer, soaking up each other’s presence. 

“Should we start?” Kara asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Lena smiles as she responded.

“Okay. So I’ve got some mushroom risotto from Italy and a red burgundy wine from Paris. And I even have chocolate pecan pie from Eliza,” Kara rambled nervously. 

“You traveled across the world to get these things for me?” Lena asked hesitantly.

Kara nodded. 

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

Kara giggles quietly and uncovered the plates and pours the wine. 

“So, tell me about your day,” Kara starts.

* * *

Once they had finished their meal, Kara put away the dishes, put on some quiet music and joined Lena back in the balcony. Next to where the table was, there was a small outdoor couch with blankets on it. They sat, cuddled together, simply enjoying each other's presence. Lena was looking out into the stars as she leant into Kara’s side. Her hand absently trailed circles on the back of her hand.

Her thoughts about Kara drifted to thoughts about other worlds that she has never and might never see. She thinks about Krypton and wonders how it looked. Whether they had trees and wildlife. Whether it looked like how the sci-fi movies predicted earth would look like in a hundred years. She wonders whether the colours were more vibrant or dull in comparison to earth.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she barely noticed Kara getting up until she stood right in front of her.

“Dance with me?”

Lena noticed a beautiful slow song playing. She looked up and Kara, into her piercing blue eyes. Normally she would feel uncomfortable and roll her eyes at the gesture. But at that moment, she didn’t. She just took Kara’s hand and smiled. 

Kara pulled her up into her arms and rested her hands on the brunette's waist. Lena let her arms come around Kara’s shoulders and rested her head on her shoulder. They danced until the song was over and another more up beat song started playing. Kara gently pushed Lena away, grabbing her hand. At first Lena was worried but when she realized what Kara was doing she laughed. Kara twirled around Lena and made Lena twirl around her. Kara pulled Lena outwards and then pulled her back in so that her front met Lena’s back and she held her there. Kara kissed Lena’s neck gently and felt the vibrations of Lena’s hum against her lips. 

“I walked by Noona's today to get sticky buns and saw myself in the reflection. I looked like me. I haven’t looked or felt like me in a long time Lena and it’s all because of you. You are my home. And I’m so grateful to be a part of your life. Thank you,” Kara whispered against Lena’s shoulder. 

The brunette pulled away to turn around and face the blonde.

“Move in with me,” she said, “I mean you practically already live with me. And I can’t imagine a world where we’re not together. You don’t have to say yes, I understand. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I want to be with you for as long as I can and-”

“Yes.”

“Yes? You’ll move in with me?”

“Yes, Lena. I’ll move in with you. I love you so much and I can’t imagine a world without you either.”

Lena kissed her deeply. God, she loved this woman more than anything. She felt so lucky. Lena wrapped her arms around her tall blonde girlfriend and pulled her in. She felt Kara’s hands on her waist sliding lower. She bit Kara’s bottom lip, eliciting a gentle moan from her. 

“Kara,” Lena whispered.

Kara responded by kissing her harder and placing her hands under Lena to lift her up. Lena squeaked as she was suddenly lifted and wrapped her legs around Kara’s muscular waist. She quickly placed one of her hands on the blonde’s chest to stop her.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I’m sure Lena. I’m ready. Are you?”

“God yes. Take me to bed Kara.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice. She reconnected their lips and made her way inside the penthouse. Cautiously, she walked around the furniture until she was right in front of the master bedroom. Instead of going inside, she pressed Lena against the wall and ground her hips up. Lena moaned as she felt the friction against her centre. Her skirt was bunched up at her waist and her blouse was slowly being unbuttoned. Her hands gripped into blonde hair tightly and Kara worked away at the CEO’s neck. She kissed, sucked and bit, leaving marks in her path. One of Lena’s hands trailed lower and began unbuttoning Kara’s blouse. She was just about done when she loudly moaned and bucked her hips against the reporter. Kara had just sucked at one of Lena’s beauty marks that was under her jaw at the side of her neck. 

“Kara. bed. Now.”

“Okay. I just… I just can’t believe this is happening.”

Lena cupped Kara’s jaw and kissed her deeply. “Me neither. Now take me to bed.”

Kara nodded and lifted Lena off the wall. She carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. Kara took off her blouse and Lena’s breath hitched. She had a perfect view of abs and strong shoulders and a simple black lacy bra. Her arm muscles bulge as she lowers herself onto Lena. One of Kara’s hands moved to Lena’s chest. Her eyes lost in Lena’s as her hand slowly unbuttons her blouse. Once she gets to the edge of the skirt, Kara moves her hand and gently caresses the underside of Lena’s breast. Soft pale skin under her fingertips shivering at her touch. Lena grabs Kara by her neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss. 

Lena was so distracted by Kara’s lips on hers that she didn’t notice that she was no longer wearing a skirt. She was laying on her bed with nothing but lingerie and a blouse on and Kara was kissing her senseless. 

Kara’s hand moved lower from Lena’s chest, going down her side. Her fingers barely touch Lena as she trails her fingers back up the inside of her pale thigh. The brunette's hips buck when Kara grazes her center.

“God, that felt so good and you barely touched me…” Lena pants against Kara’s lips.

“Just wait until I make you come until you forget your name,” Kara smirks.

Lena just got infinitely more turned on by the look on Kara’s face. Kara stepped back and quickly took off her pants and Lena did the same with her blouse. The blonde then made her way up the CEO’s body, leaving kisses against pale skin on her way. She straddled one of Lena’s thighs and settled her hand just above Lena’s panties.

“May I?” Kara asked quietly.

Lena just nodded and bit her lip and Kara loved it. Lena looked beautifully disheveled. Her hair was no longer in a high ponytail, the remains of her lipstick was smeared around her lips. Her chest heaving, her pupils dilated. Kara loved it. 

The moment Kara’s hand touched Lena’s center, she was in ecstasy. She was already so close and so wet that she knew that it wouldn’t take long for her to come. Before she knew it, Kara’s fingers were inside her and they were moving fast. She vaguely recognized Kara grinding down on her thigh but all she could feel was an intense feeling building up all over her body. She came hard. Her hand pulling strongly at Kara’s hair, her other hand gripping the sheets. Her thighs squeezed together so hard that if Kara were human, her wrist would surely be broken. 

* * *

She came a total of five times last night. She had never come that much with a partner in one night and had all of her orgasms be explosive. She remembered Kara’s lips, her eyes, her hands. Oh my goddess, her hands. Lena was convinced they were magical.

Lena shifts in her bed. Her back was pressed up against Kara’s front. Kara’s hand was protectively curled around her. She loved this. She loved the feeling of Kara’s skin against hers with no barriers. She loved Kara.

“G’morning,” Kara mumbled. 

“Good morning,” Lena giggled.

“Why you laughing?” Kara asked quietly.

“I just can’t believe we did it. We had sex.”

“Yeah. really good sex. I knew I was good,” Kara joked.

“Oh really?”

“Uhu,” Kara nodded, “I’m so good.”

Kara pulled back and quickly moved Lena onto her back and quickly straddled her hips. 

“I’m good ‘cause I made you feel good,” Kara smiled.

“I love you Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

Kara cupped Lena’s jaw and kissed her, “I love you too, Lena Kieran Luthor.” 


	6. Depth and Intensity of True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da

It’s just another day. Well… kind of. It started off as any other day would. This time, Kara and Lena woke up together and went through their morning routines. Throughout the entire morning, it was nearly impossible for them to keep their hands off of each other. 

It had been a little over a week since date night and things couldn’t have been better for Lena. Kara was at the DEO helping Alex with the translation of an alien artifact. And Lena? She was at work being rather productive. Probably the most productive since Kara had come back. 

Everything was great. Kara’s panic attacks only ever happen at night after nightmares and even those have been coming less and less. She gets to kiss Kara ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’ everyday. That’s a plus in her books. She was, overall, very happy. Nothing could ruin her mood.

* * *

At the DEO, Kara and Alex hit a dead end. Alex was having a hard time decoding the lock on the tube like container that the scroll was in. Kara kept asking her to let her have a go but Alex was being stubborn.

“Alex, if you just let me help, maybe I can-” Kara tried before being interrupted.

“No. I want to. I can do it,” Alex insisted.

“You’re just going to break it if you keep twisting it like that, Alex,” Kara said.

“How do you now? It’s not like you’ve seen these before!” Alex snapped.

Kara took in a deep breath, frustration starting to get the best of her.

“Actually, Alex, I have. And if you let me, I can open it for you right now,” Kara responded, annoyed.

Alex seemed to sense her sister’s demeanor shift and decided to let Kara try.

“Fine. But if you can’t get it open, you’re paying for our next sisters night meal,” Alex challenged.

“Deal,” Kara said before grabbing the tube.

With a few easy twists and a few clicks of some buttons, Kara opened the container and pulled out a scroll of some sorts.

“Ha! I told you so,” Kara laughed and then stuck out her tongue.

“Okay. Okay. Fine. You were right,” Alex mumbled.

“What did you say?” Kara asked, gloating.

“I said you were right. Now can we start deciphering the text written on this scroll we just uncovered?” Alex retorted.

“Fine,” Kara said as she unrolled the scroll, “it appears to be text from the dead religion of the Amaritian people of the third realm.”

“How do you know that?” Winn appeared out of nowhere and asked.

Slightly startled, Kara calms her breath and explains, “the Amaritian people, like humans, sent out ships that contained information about their people and some artifacts they found important at the time. They send one every 50 years or so as their culture changes. Anyways, there are these special markers at the bottom of the page and I realize now that they were also there on the bottom of the container. It says ‘we spread knowledge and banish fear of the unknown’ or something along the lines of that.”

“How do you know all this again?” Alex asked curiously.

“On Krypton we worked closely with them. They placed an extremely high value on knowledge and feared the unknown. They were said to be some of the most intelligent people in the the universe. They would study different aspects of reality and the universe and would teach other species their findings. They didn’t share everything. They only shared things they believed wouldn’t harm the universe.”

“So they were like the gatekeepers of knowledge?” Winn added.

“Yes. But they died hundreds of years ago and their secrets died with them. A virus wiped out their entire species,” Kara continues.

“You’d think that an all knowing species would be able to avoid dying from a virus,” Winn joked.

“Well, the virus was engineered and designed to kill them so fast that they didn’t have a chance to defend themselves,” Kara added.

“Oh so they were murdered,” Alex said quietly, thinking about the implications.

“Yep. So all this stuff should be documented and taken note of. It might not be useful now but who knows about the future,” Kara sighed.

Alex nodded before ordering one of the agents to take it to the research team to be analyzed when all of a sudden an alarm went off. 

“Brainy, what is going on?” Alex asked quickly.

Brainy was now standing next to Kara holding his tablet. He pointed to the screen, pulling up security footage.

“It appears to be that LCorp is under attack. It is another one of Lex’s assassins. I believe the target is Lena Luthor.”

Kara’s heart was beating out of her chest. Lena was in danger. Lena was in danger. Lena. Kara looked at the security footage and saw Lena standing there with a gun pointed at her head. Lena was in danger. Lena was in danger.

* * *

“Well well well. All alone with no one to protect you. You know, after that super bitch died, I was waiting for your brother to tell me to go ahead and kill you. I’m so glad he did. Because now, I get to do this,” Otis graves said as he pointed the gun at Lena’s head. 

He pulled the trigger. The sound rang through Lena’s ears. She had closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to hit her. But it never did. 

Her eyes shot open and she saw Kara, no, Supergirl standing right in front of her. Lena could see Kara’s eyes glowing red with anger, aimed right at Otis. He looked terrified.

“You’re- you- you’re supposed to be dead. You’re dead. You’re-”

He couldn’t say another word because the next thing he knows, he’s being slammed against the wall. The impact of his body against the wall was strong enough to knock him out and break more than a few bones.

Lena looked down at him and felt no sympathy but the moment she looked into Kara’s eyes, she realized that if she didn’t stop her, Kara would go too far. 

“Kara stop,” Lena said calmly, “don’t do it. He’s not worth your energy.”

“But he was going to hurt you. He almost killed you,” Kara spat with pure rage, facing Otis’ limp body.

“Please Kara. I know you. I know you want him to be hurt but look at him. He can’t hurt me now that you’re here. I’m safe with you. I’m not going anywhere,” Lena whispered, stepping in front of Kara and placing a hand on her chest. 

“I almost lost you again,” Kara said, her voice small and fragile.

‘I know. Take me home? Alex can handle him, don't you think?”

Kara nodded before carefully lifting Lena bridal style and flying towards her penthouse.

* * *

Alex had been standing outside of Lena’s office doors, listening to everything that transpired. She even had the security footage being held in front of her by one of the agents. That was the first time she truly saw Kara that mad over something that had happened in the past. This wasn’t the first time Lena was almost killed but it was the first time that Kara was ready to kill someone who tried. 

Alex finally understood how important they were for each other. She finally understood how deep their love truly ran.


End file.
